The subject matter described herein relates generally to hemostatic compositions and, more particularly, to flowable hemostatic gel compositions configured for introduction to a surgical site.
It is necessary to inhibit bleeding from surgical incisions during and after a surgical procedure to minimize risk to a surgical subject. One known method to inhibit bleeding at a surgical site involves suturing the incision. However, many surgical procedures, such as but not limited to arteriotomies, involve internal incisions that are not easily accessible by suturing instruments. Other known methods to inhibit bleeding at a surgical site include an application of pressure manually and/or using a hemostatic device, and/or a use of absorbent materials, such as gauze and/or sponges. However, an effectiveness of such methods is limited for at least some incisions after the surgical procedure is complete. In addition, hemostatic gel compounds that include biopolymer materials such as chitosan and/or enzymatic clotting factors such as thrombin are known for treating skin wounds. However, an ability to deliver such known gel compounds to an internal surgical site is limited.